Tenderloin Neighborhood Development Corporation (TNDC)
Tenderloin Neighborhood Development Corporation (TNDC) is a non-profit business that houses 3,400 extremely low-income people—seniors, children, people with disabilities, low-income wage earners, people with AIDS, families and immigrants—in 31 buildings in 6 San Francisco neighborhoods. TNDC is also a major employer with around 300 employees, who work in TNDC's (residential) buildings. Some TNDC employees are also TNDC building residents, and the overlap of involvement speaks to TNDC's mission of creating equitable opportunities. Most TNDC residents live on incomes of $5,000 to $20,000 per year. HUD has three low-income categories: low-income, very low-income and extremely low-income. Most of our tenants fall into the extremely low-income category. TNDC’s rents are about 30%-40% of market rate. Even so, many of our tenants pay about half of their income just for rent. SOCIAL WORKERS. TNDC staff social workers are available at no cost to tenants to help residents stabilize their living, find resources for special medical, mental health or substance abuse issues, and to assist in developing a sense of community within our managed developments. TNDC's AFTER SCHOOL PROGRAM. TNDC's After School Program (TASP) serves 150 children per year, ages 5 to 17, at no cost to families. It provides mentoring, tutoring, computer training, sports, dancing, art activities, and annual college tours for older youth to places like New York City. TASP graduates find higher education or other opportunities for bright futures. TNDC SAVES TAX DOLLARS. TNDC saves taxpayer dollars in many ways. For example, seniors living in a TNDC building with support services are able to live independently with dignity in a room costing an average of $33 per day, compared to the average $83 per day for skilled nursing facilities. Similarly, families and individuals not living on our streets or in shelters also add up to major savings for taxpayers. Note: Above information was taken directly from: http://www.tndc.org/home/fact_sheet.html. Logistical Information Website http://www.tndc.org/index.html Address main office: 201 Taylor Street Contact Numbers 415-776-2151 (main office) 415-358-3938 (recorded info about building availability and applications) 866-427-2151 (TTY) 415-776-3952 (FAX) info@tndc.org Hours M-F: 8:30am-5pm Properties TNDC manages 25 properties throughout the San Francisco. These Include: 1. Aarti Hotel - 391 Leavenworth Street 2. Alexander Residence -230 Eddy Street 3. Ambassador Hotel- 55 Mason Street 4. Antonia Manor - 180 Turk Street 5. Cameo Apartments -481-85 Eddy Street 6. Civic Center Residence - 44 McAllister Street 7. Curran House -145 Taylor Street 8. Dalt Hotel - 34 Turk Street 9. Ellis Apartments -864 Ellis Street 10. Franciscan Towers -217 Eddy Street 11. Haight Street Apartments - 398 Haight Street 12. Howard Street Apartments and SOMA Café/Live-Work - 1607-21 and 1601-05 Howard Street 13. Klimm Apartments -460 Ellis Street 14. Maria Manor - 174 Ellis Street 15. Pierce Street Apartments -220 Pierce Street 16. Plaza & Ramona Apartments -250/260 McAllister Street 17. Ritz Hotel -216 Eddy Street 18. Sierra Madre - 421 Leavenworth Street 19. SOMA Studios and Family Housing - 1166 Howard Street 20. West Hotel - 141 Eddy Street 21. Yosemite Apartments- 480 Eddy Street Category:Housing Opportunities Category:Neighborhood-Tenderloin Category:SRO Hotels Category:Immigration / New To San Francisco Category:Seniors Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Literacy, Language & Education Category:Children & Family Services Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Neighborhood-Tenderloin Category:Housing-Agency Administered Resid Hotel Category:Medical & Health Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Drug infested housing. Category:Bed bugs and roaches in every apartment Category:Rude and insensitive landlords Category:Housing